


Light a match and burn both ends

by shuttymcshutfuck



Series: Fictober 2020 :) [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (mention only) - Freeform, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Lack of self care, M/M, Not Beta Read, Overworking, honestly this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttymcshutfuck/pseuds/shuttymcshutfuck
Summary: “Martin, when was the last time you had a good sleep?” It was Tim. The concern in his eyes told Martin that he must have looked rough. He tried to rack his brain for the last time he got more than 2 hours sleep but it all just felt like gravy.orMartin over works himself, thankfully he has Tim.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Series: Fictober 2020 :) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Light a match and burn both ends

**Author's Note:**

> It's late but here's day 5 of Fictober. I may have altered the prompt slight but I really like what I wrote. As always if theres anything you think should be tagged let me know and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Original prompt: "Unacceptable, try again"  
> Prompt I used: "Unacceptable"

Martin was slumped over his desk, trying to do research for the most recent statement he’d been assigned. His eyelid felt as heavy as led and his brain was a static mess which made reading practically impossible. He’d barely slept the past few days due to having to look after his mother and his increasing workload. He felt his head slowly drop but jumped awake at the sudden tap on his shoulder. 

“Martin, when was the last time you had a good sleep?” It was Tim. The concern in his eyes told Martin that he must have looked rough. He tried to rack his brain for the last time he got more than 2 hours sleep but it all just felt like gravy.

“Uh, I’m honestly not sure.” Martin rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up. The warmth of the office and the softness of his jumper wasn’t helping but he couldn’t bear to move. 

“Unacceptable.” 

“What?”

“You can’t keep burning the candle at both ends.” Martin thinks that’s what Tim said but he honestly wasn’t sure. The more he tried to concentrate on staying awake, the harder it was to concentrate on anything else. 

“Hmm?” He was pretty sure he was just proving Tim’s point but he was too tired to care at this point. He’d already went past the stage where he swapped out his stream of tea for coffee and now he was putting redbull in a mug so that no one would be concerned. It didn’t seem to dawn on him that redbull had a very specific smell and Tim could probably smell it off it as soon as he walked near.

“That’s it, I’m taking you home.” Martin felt Tim pull the coat off his chair then presumably go grab his own. Martin didn’t know when he’d shut his eyes but he pried them open anyway, starting to shuffle papers around so that Tim would think he was working.

“What? No, it’s only 2pm and I have work to do.” He saw Tim raise an eyebrow then move over and start to help him up from his chair. Martin’s joints protested at the sudden movement after sitting for so long. How long had he been sitting? 

“I don’t care. Come on, up you get.” Tim was warm and easily held most of Martin’s weight. It took a lot for him not to melt into his side and fall asleep right there. 

“Tim~” Martin whined against him, his last fight against going home even though it probably sounded like a grumpy child.

“Martin~” Tim mock whined back. “Look, you aren’t going to get the work done well enough if you’re this sleep deprived which means you’ll just have to redo it later but after Jon gets on at you. Trust me, just go home and get some sleep. I will help you catch up tomorrow. Deal?” Martin looked up at Tim and frowned.

“I don’t have a choice do I?” 

“Nope!” Tim smiled and started walking them both to Martin’s car. Martin ended up falling asleep on the way home and woke up in his bed. He stumbled through to his living room where he found Tim sitting with a handful of statement files. Martin’s statement files, he must have picked them up off his desk before they left. A gentle smile broke out onto Martin’s face, just looking at Tim with his tongue sticking out slightly like he always does when he’s concentrating. It took a few seconds for Martin to realise it was his cardigan Tim had wrapped around him.


End file.
